


哥哥

by Bath_Lily_sxsxn



Category: SEVENTEEN(band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bath_Lily_sxsxn/pseuds/Bath_Lily_sxsxn





	哥哥

*全圆佑x全圆佑，水仙水仙水仙，提问箱里要的“骨科混乱禁忌”  
*每次分part都换了视角，是“弟弟-哥哥-弟弟-哥哥”这样的顺序

/  
雨才刚开始下而已。

他回家的时候淋得还不算太深，风大，潮了一额头一刘海儿的水珠，踹开门的时候，他的哥哥跟预想的一样坐在地毯上打游戏，眼镜滑到鼻尖，肩胛骨撑出白T恤上的两道痕迹。

那是他的衣服，不过现在这并不重要，是雨季，屋内的潮湿暑味跟前两天的如出一辙，仅仅是回忆闪现一瞬就足以点燃心头怒火，那人却还是一副云淡风轻的样子，噙着现在惹人发恨的笑容转头：“你回来啦？”

/  
被自己的弟弟吻住的时候，他并没有觉得奇怪。对于自己这个双胞胎弟弟，他总是能源源不断地填补满毫无必要的怜惜和包容，从小就有点古怪的小孩只听他的，弟弟把自己关在房间里的那半年，是靠从每天门缝里塞进去糖果的锲而不舍才打开心门。

这种越界的亲昵在他看来只是弟弟笨拙的示爱，乱七八糟的抚摸有时候还会到敏感的地带，说完“这里不能摸哦”之后那小子会笑，看上去稚气十分，很明显的没长大。

所以哪怕是亲吻，哪怕是现在这样越发凶狠的亲吻，他都不由自主地解释为没办法的发泄，却忘记这个胞弟与他不过差几秒钟来到世上，轮转过几个春秋，除了他腰间软肉疏懒些，两人的眉眼、鼻梁、嘴唇、轮廓都别无二致。

这孩子淋雨了吗？身上太湿了，被他抱的也湿湿的，弟弟的吻没有任何味道，更像是饥饿的小兽渴食，他勉强回应着问问题：“怎么了？唔……”

“怎么了…今天不顺利吗……”，小孩儿在耳边的念叨黏黏糊糊，被窗外风雨的咆哮掩住一半攻击性，努力听也听不清楚，那人贴得更近了再重复：“哥哥”

“我想要。”

“想要什么？…今天要吃披萨吗……”，早就感情破裂的父母对这个所谓的家疏于照顾，好在钱总是记得打，天天点外卖足够安抚两个少年的胃，他偶尔也强调健康什么的不给吃太多垃圾食品，不知道为什么，他肠胃弱这一点跟弟弟并不重合，小孩儿总是要最重的酸、最呛的辣，烧灼的卡路里搅一搅化成奶油芝士和炸鸡酱料，他吃不了太多，大部分都给弟弟解决掉。

“想要”，只是固执地重复这节短句，他还在想着披萨的口味，那小子的手已经伸进衣服里也没有发觉，“想吃的话我们一会点外卖……”

冰凉的吻不停攻城略地占领新的据点，鉴于那小子惯犯的身份，他索性就随着弟弟闹，可是今天的恶作剧并没有随着这份包容宣告结束，而是用更深入的方式羞辱他的唇舌，被弄得迷迷糊糊间还有片刻理智残存，却也无法控制动作，被一路亲得游戏手柄滑下去砸到地上。

“哥哥…哥哥……”，耳边的声音虽然熟悉，今日却带了点天边阴云的压抑色彩，尖尖的下牙刺进皮肉，那人固执地再重复一遍：

“我想要。”

/  
他有些懊恼了，不知道为什么哥哥读不懂他的焦躁也读不懂他的恶劣，应对自己这样突然的疯狂行为，也只是推开一点点还喘着气笑：“要什么啊……”

“不吃披萨吗…想吃炸鸡？……”

明明胸口都被我揉红了，还一脸迷茫地往后看，这样甜腻的呻吟到底是不是故意的勾引呢？吵死了，庭院里的树枝被风折断，哥哥还要转头往外看，他越来越愤怒，却不知道该愤怒自己还是愤怒自己的哥哥，平日锻炼太少的身材细瘦，他一用力就推倒在地。

“哥哥，我想要你”

“想要哥哥做什么…给你买新的键盘吗？…唔！”，怎么还是把我当小孩子，难道刚才做的一切在哥哥看来只是个无关痛痒的玩笑吗？他的愤怒虽然没有找到缘由，却已经不管不顾地用手臂力量作为出口。湿淋淋的脑袋扑到胸前又亲又咬，焦躁的小兽还抑着几分力气，他哥哥却早就没有招架的可能。

会痛吗，肯定会痛的，可他没法控制在哥哥的身体上留下印记，一串的嫣红牵引向下，他把自己的T恤扯得乱七八糟，不管不顾全部推高，腾一只手按住上方虚弱的作乱，手指伸进去的时候，他的哥哥哭了。

“呜……不……”，没被开发过的隐秘之处干涩，陡然进入的刺激让自己身下的人腰部抻高，他的哥哥太瘦了，太瘦了，就这样被自己的弟弟摆弄得狼狈不堪，喘着气流泪，却说不出一句铿锵有力的拒绝。

随便拿来的乳液挤上几下，他眼中的狠鸷吓得一切静音。雨势到了平稳阶段，无力的树叶飞到落地窗上，再被雨水贴住慢慢坠滑，让他在暗夜发狂的渴求就在眼前，被自己强迫掰开大腿，被自己的手强迫进入里面，又被自己呵斥着睁开眼睛看自己狼狈的丑态，明明是本能摇头的反应，下身却一点也不争气地翘起来：“哥怎么了？”

“不要…出去…”，虚弱无力的阻止，“哥这里都立起来了”，他不知道自己这样的语句笑着说出来是多么恐怖的效果，只是专注于把自己的东西塞进哥哥身体里去，身下的人被手指弄得腰往上浮突出来肋骨，缀满咬痕，咬痕的主人正用新一重的暴力破坏他的身体、他的尊严和他的安全感，扭着腰躲也毫无用处，单是挤进一个头就有让人想窒息的痛感，“哥哥这里在吸呢……”

“咬这么紧还说让我出去？”，他的哥哥实在是太瘦了，又太白了，太脆弱了，脆弱得又激起他暴虐的冲动，他留下的痕迹从胸口蜿蜒到肚脐，在哥哥无力颤抖的瘦弱上显得格外漂亮，漂亮得让他忍不住停下来去吻那张流泪的脸庞，和自己一样的脸庞，只是那张脸总是笑着，对谁都笑着，所以就不只是对自己笑着。

不要对别人笑……不要对别人好……他不知道怎么消解那种怨恨和嫉妒，明明是接他比赛结束的哥哥跟自己的同学坐在花坛边上玩手机游戏，那么热的天怎么还要凑在一起靠着肩膀？他怕哥哥等写得很快很快…为什么出去就看到哥哥抓着那小子的手在点屏幕？

为什么对别人笑…为什么对别人好……哥哥只会流眼泪了，被他撬开嘴唇吻得喘不过气，整具身体折磨被得湿淋淋，嗓子却发哑，挣扎着说不出话。

“我想要。”，愤怒、情欲、嫉妒和委屈交汇的滂沱大雨欧冲刷掉所有理智，他执拗地再重复一遍：

“哥哥”

“我想要你”

/  
十指相扣起来是不是就像照镜子一样呢？他惊讶于自己这种状况下竟然还能想到这种问题，他觉得痛，也觉得酸，身体好像不是属于自己的，他是条濒死的鱼，被雨水冲刷上岸却带不回去，只能在强力的征伐下任人刀俎。面对自己的弟弟，竟然连闭眼的权利都丧失，被吼着“看着我…看着我”却怎么也看不清，眼泪没法控制地往外拱，哆哆嗦嗦眨一下，疯狂的世界就多另外几个侧面。

像是雨天的毛玻璃隔着，透过水痕对上那人的视线，大腿被掐的快淤青，屁股上也是乱七八糟的红痕，上半身早就被吸得咬得几近瘫软，要说的话竟然还得斟酌：“…圆佑……”

“我是你哥哥……”

“是啊，哥哥”，笑的跟小时候一样，甜甜的语调却属于恶魔，“我就是想要哥哥”，任性得像以前抢他的玩具，“我就是想要哥哥这样缠在我身上”

“被我随便一弄就硬起来”，那东西再往里挺进一点，奇怪的微妙快感又垒高一层，说着这样让他羞耻的话，表情依旧一等一的纯良，他觉得无力，又觉得悲伤，但自己的身体确实如他所说，正在恬不知耻地渴求某种侵略。

“这里湿湿的软软的”，进来了还要抓着他的手去摸交合的地方，他只觉得耳朵和脖子都烧起来，连绵成熬人的野火一簇，无情地炙烤他摇摆不定的心脏。那人并没收敛半分，“就像这样用力操进哥哥里面”，“让哥哥看着我……”，说着又把腰抬高掰着脑袋让他看：“看看”

“像这样…”，慢慢抽动几下，粘腻的乳液被带着往外流，“也想看哥哥骑在我身上…浪叫着喊我的名字……”，表情怎么可以那么陶醉，他无力地又被抽起腰，额头抵在一起，一模一样的两张脸，一张满是泪痕，另一张却带着满足的笑意，他的弟弟，他的弟弟还是那样无敌的天真表情，像是展示新衣服一样，固执地要他看那根东西在自己里面进进出出，“哥哥不想吗？”

那人体力尚好，换了个发力点使劲往里顶，他不应该叫，也不敢叫，只能咬着牙漏出一点点呻吟，可是不依不饶的小孩儿又凑过来亲：“哥哥叫吧…爽的话就叫啊……”

到底在做什么，他觉得自己像被冲刷，又想被洗礼，奇怪的感觉从股间到小腹，摇着头眼泪又扑簌簌落了一片，迷迷糊糊觉得后穴里那根东西又胀大一圈，抓着手被顶得一耸一耸的，还必须承受接下来的羞辱。那人捏着嘴巴要他说好爽，说不出口又只能哭，可是酸涩的下身本能渴望着更多更多的撞击，挣扎着终于吐出半句拒绝，又被掐着腰上的软肉质问：“哥哥被我干得不爽吗？为什么不要？”

他恍恍惚惚看那张脸，跟他一模一样的那张脸，被他拭去泪水的那张脸，在镜子里看到的那张脸，可是为什么现在这样半蹙着眉、说着下流的话欺负自己，又是这么陌生的样子，他骂也只有一句混蛋，毫无杀伤力的攻击反弹回来：“我就是混蛋…哥哥骂我也没关系”

“圆佑就是这样的坏孩子…哥哥不知道吗？……”

“是哥哥纵容我的…哥哥现在怎么能怪我……”

他觉得自己快死掉了，应该是已经死掉了吧，烧灼的痛感在全身点燃，口水没法自控地往外流，下身的酸痛带来虚幻的快感，只有耳边的声音格外真切：“想要哥哥…不知道从什么时候，每天都想要哥哥……”

“哥哥为什么要勾引我”

“没有…没有勾引”，眯着眼辩解，那人又在锁骨上啃咬，尖锐的痛感换来一瞬清醒，雨点都打成刀针扎得他鲜血淋漓，“我每天都想要哥哥……”，闷闷的控诉仿佛又回到小时候，不肯接触任何人的小朋友躲在门后，在他无数次的造访后慢慢剥开糖纸，再传递出来微弱的一句“很好吃”，他觉得心酸成一滩水，被委屈的潮淹没所以马上就要窒息。

“我想要哥哥想要得不行了……”，怎么能怪他呢，只是小孩子啊，他被那种恳切迷惑得脑子发晕，奋力睁大眼睛去看弟弟的脸，他亲爱的兄弟，他血肉相连的至亲，在装腔作势的攻击之后只剩下脆弱，眼泪含在眼眶里发颤，他想去擦，自己却又掉了几滴。

抱着的人还在一意孤行地抽插自己的东西，他半张着嘴承受所有，头无力地垂下，白色的布料又遮住所有视野，就像那天自己起雾的眼镜。

就是这样穿着弟弟的衣服，咬着领口嗅上面的味道，手指环在下身渴望纾解，就是这样把自慰的样子让那个人看到，就是这样把镜子里能捕捉到的眼神视而不见，就是这样盯着手里的精液失神，这雨季水汽太旺，眼镜起雾了，他看不清。

他看不清，他看不清，他呢喃着想说些什么，却依旧什么都说不出，怎么会变成这样呢，可就是这样，他觉得自己视线失焦，TV上的游戏跳跃着game over的字样，无力的树叶飞到落地窗上，被雨水贴住慢慢坠滑，终于坠入沼泽，再没有什么能够涤荡。


End file.
